Volcano Obstacle
The''' Volcano Obstacle''' is a winding course that players must complete to obtain Lava Wood, located at the top of the Volcano. The Volcano Obstacle is located inside of the Volcano itself. It consists primarily of rock. The main obstacle of the course is the heat. Heat slowly depletes the player's health over time, urging the player to move on. However, boulders can get in the way. Boulders are large, spherical rocks that come from the Boulder Cave inside the Volcano. The boulders will travel down the path, usually on the right hand side when you're going up and hit most things in its path, so the player must dodge the boulders when coming up. Sometimes, a boulder may hit the player and send them down into the Lava. The Lava is a small lake of liquid rock that burns and destroys anything that touches it. The Lava produces a stream of red particles and it is the source of the heat. If the player manages to complete this obstacle, they will arrive at the spawn place of the Lava Trees. These trees are very valuable and are usually farmed for large amounts of money. A small but simple tip that many advanced players use is sticking to the inside wall until the Boulder Cave. Once the Boulder Cave is visible gradually and slowly make your way about one cars width away from the edge and continue upwards. Remember to drive as fast as you can, while still being careful. But, for experienced drivers, there is another method as well. Instead of sticking to the wall, stick to the edge. Even if it is risky, it is confirmed that most boulders will not get anywhere near the edge. Also, to get the most out of this dangerous journey, chop anywhere from 2-5 lava trees before you jump, or drive back down the mountain. However, if you chop too many trees they may despawn as you sell, plank, or transfer the wood. Another tip: Don't press the W button on the keyboard when you are going down, because when you are accelerating the car, it has a small speed cap and the vehicle will stop getting faster to prevent infinite speed, but if you don't press W while you are going down, the cap will not exist and you get WAY faster with the speed of sliding from the ramp. Be careful on the end, because you may crash on the wall and your car will fall on lava. Anywhere the volcano theme plays, you will take damage and boulders will spill out of the Boulder Cave. However, boulders will not spill out if you are in the Underground Grove. The Lava Cavern is located inside the volcano. To get to this, take a small path about two slopes up from the start. This path leads to a small cave that has a lava pit. The only way to make it to and through this path is using 4 - 10 long planks by the spaced out rocks, its very difficult. For more information about this, see Green Box. The path to it is very tiny and there is chance of the wood falling while you transport it through. ]] Category:Obstacles Category:Volcano Category:Geographic Features